


the life

by onyx_sapphire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL the tags, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Men of Letters Bunker, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, No Incest, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, but so is your dad, dp, idk what else yet, johns an ass, kinks to be explored, male getting oral, not you tho, vaginal and anal fingering, will continue tagging as i go, you are lowkey freaky without knowing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyx_sapphire/pseuds/onyx_sapphire
Summary: you and dean became friends when you moved in next door when you were younger but one night changed both families lives for the rest of your lives. i dont really know where im going with this so if i screw up at all im sorry i havent written in near 10 years!





	1. childhood

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfic so please go easy on me. i hope you like it and i honestly don't even know where im going with this at all so please bare with me as i write this.

You've known the Winchester family for as long as you can remember. You used to have play dates with Dean while both your mothers were in the kitchen gossiping over who knows what. You met when you and your parents moved in next door. Mary came over with a little Dean and a baby Sammy to welcome y'all to the neighborhood. Then one night after many play dates you insisted to your parents that y'all needed to have one big sleep over and much to you upset they both said no. But that was until Dean got in on it too and started asking his parents they all finally said yes. So that night both of your families had a big sleep over at the Winchester's house. Even the adults were having fun. But it started getting late so you and Dean had to go to bed. Mary took and you dean upstairs to say goodnight to Sammy before you went to bed. Once in Dean's room you and him laid down on the bunk beds and went to sleep. But you were woken up in the middle of the night when John and your father started yelling. You and Dean both got up to find out why. John and your father came running out of Sammy's room. John basically shoved Sam into Dean's arms telling him to take Sam and you and run out of the house. So Dean held onto Sam and grabbed your hand and ran out of the house as John and your father run back into Sam's room. Once you and Dean were outside you stopped running standing in the middle of the front yard. You turn and look back at the house to see flames and smoke pouring out of the windows on the second floor. John and your father come running out of the house coughing and choking on the thick smoke. John grabs Dean and Sam while your dad grabs you. That is when you noticed your mom and Mary weren't with then. You asked where they were and your dad and John just looked at each other. Even at such a young age you knew something wasn't right. Someone must have called 911 because all of a sudden there were police cars, fire trucks and a few ambulances all around y'all. Your dad ushered you and Dean who was still holding Sam into your house so you don't have to see whats going on. But you knew. You knew you, Dean, and little Sammy all lost your moms that night. After that night John, Dean, and Sam moved in with you for awhile, while John tried to figure out what to do. But then one day they were gone. Your father never told you why, but after that day your father was never the same. He was always reading weird old books and drawing all these weird drawings. But he tried to keep it a secret from you until one night you snuck into his home office while he was asleep. You tried to read some but didn't fully understand. They were all creepy books about all the fake monsters. You didn't know why he would be reading about them. The next day your dad told you that you you were going on a trip. You got excited and packed a bag full of all your favorite things while you dad packed a bag with a bunch of your clothes. He already had his bag packed in the car. But the thing you didn't know was that that was going to be the last day at the house you've known as home for the past few years. As you got older you found out about what really was going on in the world. You learned all about everything goes bump in the night. Once your dad "decided you were old enough" he started taking you on small hunts. All throughout your childhood and teen years you learned how to shoot and hunt and kill everything possible. You never had a normal childhood after that day when you were a small child. Your life turned into a living hell after that day. You had no true childhood at all. It was only ever about hunting things and and trying to catch what killed your mom all those years ago. You couldn't wait till you were old enough to leave and get away from it all. That happened when you turned 18 and got accepted to Stanford with a full ride. You packed your bags. When you told your dad you were leaving he told you that once you left don't even think about coming back. That you were no longer his daughter. That hurt more then any injury you got on any number of hunts you went on. So you grabbed your bags with tears in your eyes and loaded up your car to leave for school. Never to look back on the life you grew up living. Or so you thought...


	2. stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you run into an old friend that you don't even recognize until you hear his name

You were at Stanford for a year or two already studying nursing when you met a new student who was going to be your roommate her name was Jess. You both got along very well as you both were studying nursing. You would help her with her school work and she would try to help you too even tho she just started but she was a very smart woman. You both would usually stay in your dorm room most night while others were out partying. That was until Jess met a guy. When y'all weren't studying she would just gush and gossip about him. How he was there to study law and how good looking and tall he was. She would go on for hours about this guy but you never learned his name. You didn't really care enough to ask just happy to see her happy after she had the bad break up before she got there. She started hanging out with him more than she would with you but you didn't mind at all. You would just stay in like you used to and do your class work. You couldn't afford to fall behind in your classes lest you lose your scholarship. But one night you were stressing out over a paper you were struggling to write. Jess noticed as she was getting dressed to go to a Halloween party with her new man. She closed your laptop and told you that you were coming with that if you stressed anymore your hair would fall out. She grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the dorm room getting excited about the fact that you finally get to meet her boyfriend. You just went along with it because in all honestly you needed a break and were secretly great-full for the distraction. Once you got there though you kind of started to regret it though. The whole place was filled with drunk people with loud music. You and Jess went up to the person handing out drinks and each grabbed one. Jess was looking around like she was looking for someone. That was until someone came up behind y'all and grabbed her and she screamed. It took all of your strength to not react instantly to try and protect her. I guess old habits die hard. But soon after her scream turned into a laugh and that is when you realized no one was in danger at the moment. After looking around watching everything making sure nothing was actually happening you turned back to Jess and her boyfriend. That is when you noticed how tall he actually was. He was at least a foot or more taller then you. You stick your hand out and introduce yourself. He takes your hand in his much larger one and shakes it saying hi and telling you his name was Sam. You smile and all three of you try and find a place to sit and talk. Jess tells Sam that you were in the nursing program with her and that you have been a huge help with all her work. Sam tells you all about his law degree that he is working towards. After all the school talk Jess goes to get more drinks for you three. She asked if you mind staying with Sam while she does she doesn't want you to feel awkward but you tell her it's fine. After Jess walks off to get the drinks you and Sam keep talking about random things. The topic of family comes up and you ask Sam if he has any siblings and he says he does that he has an older brother that he doesn't talk to much anymore. He asks you and you tell him that you were an only child. It's been awhile that Jess has been gone so you look around to find her and you do she got snagged by some of her classmates and is in the middle of what looks like a very interesting conversation. You turn back to Sam and continue they talk of family but he seems like he doesn't really wanna talk about it. It seems like there is something that happened so you decide to open up about your past first to maybe make him feel better. You've had enough to drink so telling this story didn't hurt as much. You told him about how your mom died in a house fire when you were very young while y'all were having a family sleep over at a neighbors house. You tell him about how after that your dad was never the same. You leave out the monster part because nobody with a normal life needs to know about that. You end up rambling and don't notice that Sam is looking at you funny until Jess comes back with a whole tray of shot for y'all. Y'all end up drinking way more than y'all should and you and Jess can't drive home. Sam invites y'all to stay at his apartment since it's just up the street. Jess hopped on board with the idea instantly while you didn't want to intrude. You told then you would just take a cab back to the dorms but neither were having it but you insisted. You turn around to grab your bag and jacket and you heard Jess say something to Sam and the next thing you know you are being picked up and carried over someones shoulder. You were too drunk to try and fight your way out of his grasp because as soon as you were lifted the room spun. So you just went along for the ride until you were half way there when he put you down making sure you don't fall over. Y'all walk the rest of the way to his place and as soon as you get there they go into Sam's room and you crash on the couch. Literally as soon as you head hit the pillow Sam gave you you were out like a light. It wasn't until you heard someone in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge that you woke up with a massive head ache. You look up and notice that the person who was in the kitchen suspiciously doesn't look like Sam. You slowly get up as quietly as possible getting ready to pounce on the intruder. When you get close enough you jump on their back and you both fall over and you land on top of them. When you both hit the floor a loud crash wakes up Sam and Jess. You and the intruder are wrestling on the floor trying to overpower each other. When Sam comes running out with a bat he turns on the light right as you punch the intruder in their face. You look down and see that it is a man you are sitting on and Sam grabs you and pulls you away and the guy gets up. Sam asks you you are OK and you tell him you are fine. He turns to look at the man and asks him what the hell he is doing there. You ask Sam if he knows the man and he says yes that it is his brother Dean. You finally get a better look at him and you freeze. You recognize those eyes. You'd know them anywhere. Your mouth goes dry and you don't hear what is said between the two but it's Dean who notices you staring. He flashes you a cocky grin and looks at what little clothes you are wearing. Apparently you had stripped partially at some point in the night. It in't until he looks you in the face that he sees something but can't place where he might know you from until you say his name. Sam turns and looks at you surprised that you might know his brother. That is when Dean looked like he saw a ghost. He walked over to you and grabbed your face looking at you hard. "Y/N?", he says quietly like hes afraid if he says it too loud you turn to dust in his hands. Sam looks at dean and says "Y/N? like the Y/N from when we were younger that Y/N?" Dean turns to Sam with tears in his eyes looking for the life of him like he doesn't know what to say. He pulls Sam to the side and they have a quiet conversation that you can't hear. They both walk up to you and you feel a little lost not knowing what to do or say. Jess finally comes out of the room to ask whats going on but Sam tells her everything is fine that his brother decided to be douche and drop by without notice that she can go back to sleep and she does. Sam and Dean both turn back to you at the same time and all you can do it stare. Sam suggest you all go into the living room so you go sit down. Dean doesn't know what to say so Sam is the one to ask the questions. That is when they both find out that you are the Y/N that used to live next to them. Dean starts crying and Sam just sits there dumbstruck. That was until Sam finally remembers to finally get the answer to the question that he asked when he first found you and Dean on the floor in the kitchen. Dean looks at Sam ans says " Dad and (your dads name) went on a hunting trip and i have't heard from them in a few days." Dean turns to you and asks " Y/N when was the last time you saw or heard from your dad?". You say "I haven't see my dad since the day i left for Stanford and he told me i was no longer his daughter." Sam and Dean both look at you with the look of horror and disappointment that he would say something to you. That was until Sam says "Well that's kinda what John said to me when i left for Stanford too." All the while Dean is just staring at you. You look over at him and ask "What are you staring at Dean see something you like?", and you giggle because after the initial shock of all of it passed your booze filled brain decided all of it was funny. They both look at you confused wondering what was so funny. It took you a few minutes to finally stop giggling but when you did you looked at them both and said "Sam Dean I'm still a little drunk here so excuse me if I'm a little giggly or out of it and plus this is way to crazy to be real." But that is when Dean shifted and grabbed your hands and that's when it hit you that this was real that they were really real and this isn't just some drunk dream. And that was the exact moment your brain thinks its a good idea to pass out.


	3. hangover nightmare

When you passed out Dean had to basically jump up and catch you lest you bash your head open on the coffee table. Dean lays you back down on the couch. He looked at Sam, "What do we do now? We cant just leave her here like this. We have to go find dad and ( your dad's name)." Sam looks over at you and shrugs because he doesn't know what to do either and because he doesn't want to leave Jess behind either for a man who told him to never come back. He looks at Dean, " I can't go Dean i have a life here I can't leave Jess and I have an important meeting on Monday." Dean looks at him shocked, "Dude you have to come they are missing and so does Y/N it's her dad that is missing too." Neither one of them can continue their conversation because they hear a noise come from the living room. You wake with a groan and grab your head looking around wondering if it was really a dream or not until you look into the kitchen and see the two brothers standing there looking at you. You groan again because it wasn't a dream. No matter what you tried you could never get away from the life. The boys come back over to you and look at you cautiously. It was Sam who spoke up first, "Y/N how much do you actually know about you know...", he trails off not wanting to say it out loud. You rub both hands down your face and groan again, " I know pretty much everything. I came here to get away from it all." Sam and Dean both walk back into the kitchen and talk for quite a bit of time. Apparently during that time Dean finally convinced Sam to go with him. You found that out once they both come back and sit down. It's Dean who speaks first this time, "Y/N we need you to come along with us we need to find our dads." You stand up and start to pace back and forth, " I can't go with you guys. I'm sorry me and my dad didn't exactly end on good terms I told you about that earlier Sam." You looked up at the boys as you stopped pacing. Dean stood up and grabbed your hands to keep you still. "We need you Y/N. We wouldn't ask you if we didn't know for sure." It took all your will power to not throw yourself into his arms. You missed him so much after they just up and left when you were a kid and honestly with all of this being dumped on you right now you are feeling like a scared child again. Dean must have noticed a look in your eye because he pulls you in for a bone crushing hug and you hug back starting to shake. You finally pull back and look at him, " I knew he would get himself into trouble sooner or later it was just a matter of time." You let go of his hands and start pacing again missing the look that pass between the two brothers. You sigh loudly, "Fine i will go but what are you gonna tell Jess?" You and Dean both look at Sam, "I'll tell her that dad just needs our help for the weekend and that I'll be back on Monday." He looks pointedly at Dean to make sure he understands that this is only going to be this weekend not a permanent thing. Dean raises his hands and looks at you with what you can only assume is his 'innocent' face. You cough to cover a giggle as Dean tries to act like he hasn't done anything wrong in his whole life. Sam just sigh and walks back into his room to talk to Jess and pack a bag as you grab your stuff to go back to your dorm to pack your own. You all walk out and you see a very familiar car from your childhood. Y'all hop into the car and drive back you your dorm in comfortable silence. Once y'all pull up you run inside change real quick, pack a bag and grab your car keys because you for damn sure were not leaving your car behind. A beautiful royal purple 1971 dodge demon. It was the only thing that you kept from your time being a hunter. Well not the only thing. You kept some of your hunting gear just in case something happened. You walk out of your dorm and see Sam and Dean standing outside their car admiring yours. You smirk to yourself and ask, "See something you like boys?" You giggle when they both jump not noticing you walk up. You dangle your keys from your finger tip, "I'm taking my car don't even bother trying to argue with me about it." Before either of them can say anything you open your trunk and check your gear. You hear Sam and Dean walk up behind you checking what you are doing and see all of your gear. Dean looks pleasantly surprised Sam just looks shocked. After you finish checking you gear you close the hidden compartment and toss your bags in the trunk and close it. You turn around and see them both staring at you. Y'all hop in your respective cars and Dean pulls up next to you telling you to follow him and pulls off. You follow him but you end up zoning out while following him. You end up thinking back to your childhood and teen years back to all the dirty motel rooms and hunts you got dragged on. Thinking back on it brought back all the nightmares and horrible memories from then. The other thing that comes rushing back is the memory of the night your mother died in the fire. Your head starts pounding with the last dregs of your hangover and the traumatic memories and your car ends up swerving your car a little bit before you fix it and thankfully its only a few more minutes before you are pulling into a crappy motel along side Dean's car. Y'all check into two separate rooms and decide y'all will start looking in the morning since its the middle of the night. You say goodnight to the guys and walk into your room but you don't stay in there for long you end up at a local dive bar to try and drink away the memories that all came rushing back seeing the Winchester brothers. After you drank enough to be stumbling drunk you got back in your car and drive back to your motel room. Once you get there you enter your room and face plant onto your bed not even bothering to change out of your clothes. Within minutes you are a sleep but it isn't the dreamless restful sleep you wanted. No it was filled with blood and monsters and the smell of smoke and flames. Flash backs bombard your sleeping mind and you toss and turn as the night your mother died replays in your head over and over again in your dream but its not just your mom who dies it's everyone Sam, Dean, John, your mom and dad. Everyone but you and you are stuck sitting in the front yard of the house crying. Watching the flames and smoke pour out of the house. Alone in the dark. No one coming to try and stop the fire as it consumes the whole house. No one trying to save anybody stuck in there. You wake up screaming and crying gasping for breath feeling like you were choking on the smoke that killed all of them. After that you didn't bother trying to get anymore sleep just sitting on your bed waiting for the sun to come up and hopefully wash away the dreadful taste in your mouth that that dream had left.


	4. family reunion that ends in flames

You must have dozed off again because you wake the next morning to someone banging on your door sounding like they are trying to break it down. You get up slowly grabbing your gun from under your pillow inching to the door and look through the peephole. You let out a sigh of relief when you see it's just Dean. You lower your gun as you open the door inviting him in. Just as you are about to close the door another hand slams on it to keep it open. You spin around ready to fight when you come face to face with someone you haven't seen since you left for Stanford. Your father. "Well look at what the cat dragged in, I knew you couldn't stay out of the life no one can", he says as he walks into your room like he owns the place. You turn and look at Dean but he won't meet your eye and he walks out of the room leaving you two together. So much for a relief from your nightmares last night you just woke up into a whole new kind. As Dean closes your room door you look over at your father and it feels like you don't even know him anymore. He doesn't even look the same. He stares you down like he's waiting for a fight but you don't got it in you to fight. It's way too early in the morning to fight especially after the night you had. He's the first to speak," You look like hell Y/N." You look up at him "Well thanks 'dad'", you say with a hard sarcastic tone. If looks could kill you'd be dead because he was staring daggers at you. You glare back at him not backing down. He breaks first when looks away and rubs the back of his neck," You know you look just like your mother when you look angry like that." That caught you off guard and your whole face dropped. You took a step back and sat on the end of your bed.You shake yourself out of it quickly, "How did you know we were here/ Dean has been looking for you and John for awhile. Now all of a sudden we come to try and find y'all and your just here at our motel?" He looks at you " We were on a hunt, dealt with it already. How did you run into the Winchester boys? Last i heard Sam got out of the life and Dean was hunting on his own." You get up quickly " Well since you and John are fine I'm going to head back to Stanford nice seeing you again." You grab your stuff and go into the bathroom to shower. As the water is heating up you hear the door to your room open and close as your father leaves. You shower quickly and get dressed not bothering to dry your hair knowing your going to regret that decision later. But you don't have time right now all you want to do is get the hell out of there. You pack your bag and grab the rest of your stuff and go to leave your motel room to go check out. But as soon as you set foot outside you see John, Sam and Dean standing around the impala. Thankfully your father is nowhere in sight. You walk up to all three of them with your bag slung over your shoulder and you can already tell they they were arguing. You can feel the tension in the air. You look at all three of them, "Can y'all just not fight for one god damn minute? This is what the first time you seen each other in years and y'all are already at each others throats? Seriously? Well there ain't nothing I can do about it I'm heading back to Stanford." You look at Sam giving him the option to come with you or sit here and fight with them some more and then ride back with Dean. Sam grabs his bag from the impala and walks with you over to your car and tosses his bag in the trunk along side yours. You hear John yelling but it's not at you. It's at Sam and you hear almost word for word what your father said to you when you left. You freeze in your tracks as Sam keeps walking around to get in the car. You turn slowly to face John and stare at him, "What did you just say to him!? He is your son for Christ sake!! That is your blood. He left school to come make sure that you were still alive for crying out loud. But just because he doesn't fall in line with daddy's wants and needs you sit there and talk to him like he is dirt?!? That's not how you talk to your family!!!!", you rant out loud getting louder and louder basically yelling at him all while Dean and Sam are just staring at you dumb founded as John's face just turns more and more red by the second. "You little bitch you think you know anything of what we have been through? Anything of what I've done for these boys just for him to up and leave like this all means nothing!" As he is yelling at you he keeps stalking closer and closer to you ranting about how more lives could have been saved while Sam was wasting time at Stanford. He finally stops when he is essentially looming over you beet red in the face and breathing like he just ran a marathon. Out of pure instinct you punch him in the face, "John Winchester I may not know shit about what y'all have been through but I know what i have been through. Which has been a living hell up until almost 3 years ago when i left to go to Stanford. You wanna know what my 'father' said to me the day i decided i wanted to leave for school? Literally word for word what you just said to Sam and I know all y'all heard how that bullshit family reunion went down when he was in my room." They all look away sheepishly. "He told me I wasn't his daughter anymore and look how well that went over with him and me. So i suggest the next time you want to try and bully your own child into doing what you want choose your words wisely." With those final parting words you and Sam get into the car and drive off with a shocked and pissed off John and a surprised Dean in the rear view mirror standing in the middle of the parking lot. It's a silent car ride for most of it until Sam opens his mouth, " I wanna thank you for sticking up for me back there Y/N I know i wouldn't have been able to stand up to him even til this day i haven't been able to." You glance over at him, "No need to thank me Sam i honestly wish i could have said that to my own father but i couldn't and i couldn't just stand there and watch it happen to you." After that you ride the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Once you get back you pull up outside Sam's apartment, " Go on up Sam and send Jess down so i can drive us both home we all have class in the morning and you have your meeting and I know you need the rest.", you wave goodbye and wait for Jess. A lot more time passes that is necessary to send someone down so you shut your car off and go up to see what's taking so long. You get up to his door and all you smell is smoke. You rush in to find Sam on the floor yelling and Jess is stuck to the ceiling burning. You suppress a gag as best you can and grab Sam and drag him out of the apartment. As you pull him outside you see Dean pulling up. He gets out of the car as the rest of the apartment building goes up in flames. Y'all stand there watching the building burn like y'all did when y'all were just kids and Sam was small enough to be bundled up in a little Dean's arm. Y'all are still standing there as the fire department pull up along with ems and the police. The flashing lights kick all y'all's asses into gear to high tail it out of there. Dean hopping into the impala. You and Sam hopping into your car and drive back to your dorm. As you drive you sit there and wonder if you were ever truly going to be able to get out of the life because one night when you were younger and your dad was just drunk enough he told you what happened you your mom and Mary.


	5. years go by and life continues

Y'all get back to your dorm running in and breathing heavy like you were being chased by a pack of hell hounds. You slam the door behind you and lock it hurrying to grab your stuff to get the hell out of there. Sam is sitting on Jess's bed freaking out. Dean is pacing back and forth not knowing what to do. You pack as much of your stuff as you can needing to get out of there soon. You look up and see Sam freaking out and Dean not helping just standing there looking like a lost child. You walk over to Dean, " Do you mind taking my bags down to my car i need to try and snap him out of it so we can go like ASAP." Dean looks at you and looks at Sam and nods his head not saying anything as you walk over to Sam who is now hyperventilating. You walk up to Sam and sit next to him on the bed. He doesn't even notice you walk over and sit with him. You place your hand on his arm, "Sam? I need you to take a few deep breathes for me ok? If you keep up like this you will pass out." Sam finally looks up at you like he just noticed you sitting there and he nods his head. He take a few deep breathes and tries to get his breathing under control. Once he finally does you speak again. "Sam we need to go. We can't stay here ok?" He nods his head and gets up without saying a single word. You sigh knowing this is going to be a long process of even trying to get him to be able to cope with this. You take one last look around your room and grab one last thing and you walk out of there for the last time. As you walk outside you see Sam already inside the impala and Dean is leaning against the hood of your car waiting for you. You walk up to him and stand in front of him with your arms crossed looking at Sam. You look back at Dean and sigh, "Look Dean we need to make sure he doesn't go off the deep end because of this. I know he's gonna figure out a way to turn this around and make it seem like it's his fault and we can't let him do that." Dean nods as he looks over at Sam who is sitting in the front seat of the impala staring at his hands. You both agree the y"all need to get out of there tho before people start asking questions. You both get into your respective cars and drive. Years go by you lose more people that you called friends and family. You encounter many more monsters that you didn't even know existed and hope to never encounter again. You stay with Sam and Dean throughout all of this growing closer and closer to them as time goes by. Eight years after stumbling upon the Winchesters again y'all find this sort of home base that was a part of the Men Of Letters. Soon after y'all move in and it essentially becomes your base of operations. A base camp/home that you can look forward to coming back to after a rough hunting trip or a bad run in with the feds. Over the years  you started to develop feelings for not one but both Winchester brothers unsure of if you should say anything to them or not. But so far you decided to keep it to yourself in fear that it will ruin the friendship that has grown between you three over the years. So when y'all did move into the bunker you made sure to pick a room completely away from the brothers who, of course, chose rooms right next to each other. You honestly fantasize about the brother quite often and it has gotten to the point where you had worked yourself up so much sexually that one day you snuck out of the bunker to buy a few vibrators and dildos. You had never had one before. Never really had the option because growing up on the road with your father never gave you enough privacy and then sharing a dorm room didn't either. Then on top of that hunting with the boys didn't exactly give you easy options either. So when you finally get to the store you don't even know what to get so you just grab a few different ones in different sizes. Sneaking out of the bunker was easy sneaking in probably wont be as easy. Your suspicions were correct when you pull into the garage at the bunker Dean was there washing the impala. Thankfully you thought ahead while you were out and had stopped at the grocery store and grabbed a few things so they won't wonder what you went out to get. Dean sees you get out of your car, "So where did you sneak off to?" You shrug your shoulders as you grab the bags making sure the adult store bag was hidden, " Just ran to the grocery store had a craving for something so i went out and grabbed it and got a few thing to throw together for dinner." You close the back door to your car with your hip as your hands are completely full of bags. Dean walks up to you, "Let me help it looks like you over loaded yourself there." You pass off a few bags making sure you important bag is still covered and y'all walk into the bunker and you drop off the groceries in the kitchen but you keep your snack bags and other bag with you trying to keep it hidden from Dean. "What else did you grab that isn't staying here?", He looks at you confused as you leave the kitchen with a few bags in your hands. You look over your shoulder, "I grabbed a few snacks that  i wanna keep in my room along with a few lady products that don't belong in the kitchen." You blush a little thinking about the kind of feminine products that you have. Dean looks at you then looks away to start putting the groceries away because he doesn't want intrude on your lady products. Once you leave the kitchen you jog to your room to try and avoid Sam but because of your choice to pick a room far from Sam and Dean's you run right into Sam on your way there. You curse internally as you literally run into him and you blush as he grabs your arms to steady you so you don't fall over. Once you are steady  he lets go of your arms, "You ok Y/N. Your'e practically running down the hall." You look up at him, "YEA! I'm fine just a little tired after the trip to the store and I'm also not feeling really well but I'll be fine just need some rest." After you finish your sentence you dash back down the hall to your room. Sam walks into the kitchen where Dean is finishing up putting away the groceries. "Do you know what's going on with Y/N? She is basically running down the hall to get to her room." Dean looks up from putting something in the cabinet and turns a little red, "She ,um, seemed a little odd when she got back but i think she will be fine." Sam looks at him a little odd, "You sure dude I'm kinda worried." Dean finally turns around and looks at Sam, "Dude she is fine!", he yells and then rubs the back of his neck. "She is just kinda in that time of the month if you know what i mean. She told me she went to the store because she had some cravings and she got her lady products as well. So she is fine like i said." Dean blushes harder and harder as he talks about your lady problems. Sam's face turns bright red as he realizes what Dean is talking about and feels bad for making Dean have to say it out loud. Little do they know that the lady products they think you have are not even close to what you actually bought. 


	6. echos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you test out a few of the toys you bought not realizing how well sounds echo in the bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is here sorta female masturbation to be exact i guess im sorry its not the greatest never wrote smut before

After you double and triple checked to make sure that nobody would be able to find any of your things no matter how hard they looked you left your room. Heading back to the kitchen to start on dinner finding Sam and Dean arguing over something stupid. You ignore them  and start prepping for dinner grabbing the different things from in the cabinets and fridge to make a nice big pot of chili. After dumping everything into the slow cooker you look over at the boys who at some point stopped arguing and started staring at you. "What? Did something happen?," you ask. They both shake their heads as if snapping out of a deep thought. "No! Nothing! Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?," they both babble at the same time. You look at them kinda confused but you ignore it not paying them any mind as you clean up and leave the kitchen. It'll be at least an hour or two before dinner will be ready so you head into your room to watch some tv. As you lay on your bed your mind can't stop wondering to the man toys that you have hidden in a box behind a panel in your wall behind your bed. As you mind wonders you start thinking about the Winchester brothers. Any woman's wet dream. You start to get turned on as you think about what the two of them could do to you. You get lost in your fantasy for a long time apparently because all of a sudden you are snapped out of it by one of the guys banging on your door telling you the chili was ready. You snap out of it, "I'm coming!" you yell. You hear whoever it was walk away from your door and let out a sigh of relief. Before you head to the kitchen tho you have to make a quick change to your clothes as you thong was soaked with your arousal. You blush embarrassed at yourself as you slip on a new one changing into more comfortable clothes while your at it. You walk into the kitchen seeing them both making your fantasies flash to the forefront of your mind and you blush more. Thankfully they aren't paying attention to busy eating. You quickly turn to the counter and busy yourself making a bowl for yourself and slowly walking to the table and sitting down. You shift slightly uncomfortable at how wet you still are. Your blush just increasing more and more as the seconds go by. Sam and Dean both look up at you. "Are you ok Y/N? Your'e looking a little flushed. Are you feeling ok?" Dean asks. You blush even more if that's even possible, "Yea I'm not feeling so well so I'm gonna head to my room and try and rest ok?" They both nod their head as you rush to put your dishes into the sink. Rushing out of the room to your own room. Once you get there you slam the door shut behind you and lock it. You press your back against the door breathing a heavy sigh of relief. The sounds those two were making as they ate. The groans of pleasure they made about how good the chili was had you getting wetter and wetter by the second. You hurry and strip off your clothes and grab the box from from behind the panel. You flip the lid open and look at all the different toys you have. You pull out two different vibrators one larger than the other. You put the box on your nightstand and slip under the covers. You ignore the toys for now and let your hands run down your abdomen. You cup your breast in yours hands then you reach behind yourself and unhook and slip off your bra. Your nipples getting hard as the cold air hits them. You gasp softly as you roll your nipples in between your fingers. Once you were done pinching and rolling your nipples between your fingers you let your hands roam lower. Your fingertips brushing the edge of your thong and slowly slide in. You groan when you feel how wet you are. You slip your hands lower teasing your slit slipping a single finger into your aching pussy. You moan softly as you pump your finger in and out a little. You pull your finger out and slide it up to tease you clit and you gasp loud and you start to rub slow circles around it not fully touching yourself just teasing. Making yourself ache more and more until you couldn't take it anymore and you grabbed the larger of the two vibrators. You slick it up with your own juices and slide it in slowly. Moaning louder than you thought at the slight stretch. You flick it on the lowest setting. You gasp softly and groan lowly as you slowly thrust the toy in and out of yourself. You push it deep inside you and turn it up to the next setting. You reach out for the smaller on and switch it on and start rubbing you clit again. You moan louder than last time and you blush biting you lip as you keep rubbing yourself with the toy. You turn it up higher and start rubbing faster building yourself up working towards your impending orgasm. You turn the larger vibrator up to the highest setting as you hold the smaller one to your clit and you whine loud. Flipping the smaller one onto it's highest setting as well. Rubbing yourself harder and faster grinding against the vibrators as your orgasm approaches fast. It hits you like a freight train and you scream out loud twitching as you cum hard. You breath heavy as you turn the smaller vibrator off and put it on your nightstand next to the box. You reach down and thrust the larger one some more prolonging your orgasm a little bit longer making you buck up against nothing making you whine and pull it out and turn it off. You sigh softly content for now wishing it was one or preferably both Winchesters. You look down at yourself and groan loud. In your rush to get yourself off you neglected to take off your thong which is now soaked in your own cum and sticking to your pussy. You sit up pushing your blanket off and get out of bed. You shimmy out of your soaked thong and grab your rob from the back of your door heading to the bathroom for a shower. During the whole thing Sam and Dean were in the library able to hear every sound you make every groan and moan and scream that fell from your lips echoing through the halls. They were so stunned they couldn't move. Once they heard you leave your room they both quickly acted like they were doing something anything just in case you came into the library. Once they were sure that you weren't coming to the library they turn and look at each other shocked. They both clear their throats shifting in their seats before they get up and go to their own rooms closing their doors behind them with the memories or your moans and screams echoing in their brains. They had their own personal business to take care of now. 


	7. things happen and the truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in here i kinda sucked at writing it never done it before daddy kink briefly mentioned to be mentioned later on again so if you're not into that don't read sorry not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long time span between chapters ive had writers block and had zero time also

The next morning you woke up and stretched alil stiff from the way you fell asleep. You grab some clean clothes and head for the shower to wash up. After you scrub down you dress in a simple black thong black shorts and a tank top sans bra. You wrap your hair up in a towel and pad out into the kitchen to get some food. As you are walking to the kitchen you hear Sam and Dean talking and smell the aroma of crispy bacon and fired eggs. Your mouth begins to water. As you walk into the kitchen their conversation stops and they stare at you. You being the oblivious one just walks over to the stove and make yourself a plate of food and sit down to eat. Once you've sat down and have half a piece of bacon in your mouth do you look up at the boys and notice they are staring at you. You blush and finish chewing the piece. "What do I have something on my face?", you ask and reach for your face wondering. They both snap out of it and respond, "No your'e fine, their's nothing there your'e fine." They blush as they notice they were both rambling. You shrug your shoulders and continue to eat finishing rather quickly as they are both staring at you still. Once you are done you get up and put your plate in the sink. "I'm gonna go for a run I'll be back in like an hour hour and a half the max."They both nod but they barely heard what you said because they were too busy staring at your ass. You go back to your room and toss on a sports bra and your running sneakers. You grab your wallet as you leave your room and head to the door of the bunker. You head out for your jog and your mind starts to wonder to not so very PG thoughts about both brothers. By the time you get back your'e all sweaty and hot and aroused. You think to yourself, of course you had to think about that while jogging because now not only is your thong soaked but so are your shorts. You hope you can get back to your room without bumping into the brothers. But of course no such luck because as you walk in Sam and Dean are both sitting at one of the tables in the library. You blush a bright red hoping neither of them notice. As you walk down the steps they both look up at you and you blush harder. You hope they just think you are red from the heat outside. Sam and Dean look at each other  and have one of those silent brother conversations and they both nod. You stand there at the table very confused. Sam gets up, "Y/N Dean and I would like to talk to you about something." You blush again getting slightly more turned on just hearing Sam say your name. You nod your head, "Ok but do you mind if i shower and change first I"m all sweaty and gross right now." Dean gets up and stands next to you " Y/N you are not gross sweaty yes but you're not gross you are hot but that's fine." You blush even harder and duck your head and rush to go shower. You step out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and they both are waiting out there for you. You stop short when you see them. "Do you mind waiting on that talk I'm really beat from my run and i wanna rest alil," you say as you wrap the towel tighter around you slightly nervous and self conscious about your body. Sam and Dean look at each other then nod slightly. You rush past them to your room and slam the door behind you. You get your box of toys and grab your vibrators again and get to work. You turn them both on and start to play with yourself more and more needing to finally come after being so turned on for the past hour. The more you rub your clit and thrust the other one in and out you moan louder not realizing how loud you were getting. As you play with yourself you you think about what Sam and Dean would do to you. You feel your orgasm building and your about to come when someone knocks on your door. You hurry and turn them both off and cover yourself as you yell come in. Sam opens the door and you blush bright red. Then you notice that Dean is behind him. They both walk in and up to your bed. Sam looks down at you but it is Dean who speaks, "Y/N we decided the talk we need to have can't wait. Sorry." You bite you lip, "It's ok i guess." They both sit in the chairs you have in you room. Sam clears his throat, "Um Y/N we um..." He starts blushing and looks to Dean for help. "Y/N we both want you so you need to pick one of us," Dean says bluntly. You look at them both with wide eyes. "Wha-what if I don't want to choose?" By the looks on their faces you assume they got the wrong idea as they both go to get up and leave. "Wait! Where are y'all going?" You blush hard when they both turn around to look at you. Dean clears his throat, "You just said you don't want us." You laugh slightly and they both look confused. "I said I don't want to choose not that I don't want y'all." As you were explaining to Dean what you meant Sam walks over to next to your bed and notices the box of toys you had left out in your rush. He clears his throat and you turn to look at him and freeze as you notice what he is looking at. You look up at him staring wide eyed and blushing a bright hot red. Dean looks at you both confused and walks over to see what Sam is looking at. He looks down and they both laugh at the look on your face as you try to hide under your blanket. "All of these are still in the packaging Y/N. Have you not used any of them yet?", Sam asks. You blush harder and clear your throat, I've used two of them..." Dean looks down into the box,"Where are the two you've used since all of these are still in the packaging?" You blush even harder if that's even possible, "Ummmm, well I, um I was kinda using them before y'all walked in..." They both look up at you then their eyes roam down your blanket covered body. You bite your lip as they realize what you were saying. You reach up and snap your fingers in their faces to get them to snap out of whatever thought they were in. Dean looks at you, "So what are you saying Y/N? You said you don't want to choose. So what do you mean?" You stutter alittle " I-I don't want to choose between you both I've always had a thing for both of you." They look at each other and you hurriedly say, " If you aren't into that kind of thing i understand if you want nothing to do with it..." They both laugh as they each grab a corner of the blanket you have tucked all the way up to your chin. They slowly pull it down inch by inch reveling your body for them to see. Dean looks you in the eye, "Sweetheart we do not mind sharing as long as it is you that we share. Once they have the blanket all the way off they see the two vibrators on the bed in between your legs. Sam grabs them and chuckles slightly, "Y/N if this is what you've been using we are gonna need to work on opening you up a bit." Dean laughs too but then looks at you seriously, "Y/N what experiences have you had? We need to know what you have and haven't done so we don't end up doing something you aren't comfortable with. Have you ever been with two guys at once?" You bite your lip and shake your head no, "I honestly don't have much experience and I've never been with more than one guy at a time. Honestly I've only been with one guy...Ever." They both look surprised but it is Sam who speaks first, "We need to know what you actually want us to do Y/N. You have to tell us." Your mind flashes back to a porno that you saw not to long ago which was the seed that made the thoughts on your run not so PG. "I um wanted to try um..." You bite your lip and mumble something that neither of them can hear. Dean leans in "What did you say we couldn't hear you." You cover your face starting to turn red again, "I want to try being with two guys... at the same time." It's Sam who asks for clarification this time, " With two guys how tho there are a few difference ways and they all take different prep work Y/N." You groan slightly  embarrassed, "Can- can i just show y'all what I'm talking about?" They look at you confused as you grab your laptop and pull up the video you were watching the other day. You press play and cover your face as you see them watching the porn you were now regretting pulling up for them to see. Dean chuckles and looks up at you, "I know this video. Sammy it looks like our Y/N here isn't as innocent as we thought." Sam laughs at that comment and closes the laptop as they both understand what you want. Dean looks back into the box that's next to your bed and pulls a few things out that the lady at the shop suggested. "To be honest i do not know what half of that stuff is that you pulled out of the box.The lady at the shop suggested literally almost all of that stuff." Sam looks at you, "Well most of this stuff that Dean just pulled out of the box is stuff related to doing anal and it's honestly a good thing that you have this stuff because you can't just dive right into it without getting hurt." You sit up on your bed with your legs crossed, "Ok how do we do this because I have no idea where we even start." Dean steps up first," Well i don't know about Sammy but I've always wanted to taste you." Dean grabs your hips and pulls you to the edge of the bed but Sam stops y'all, "Actually that will probably help with what needs to be done like help keep her slightly distracted from the prep that needs to be done." Dean looks up at Sam, "Your'e right. Y/N I'm gonna lay on the bed and you need to sit on my face and lean forward on your hands so Sammy can work on loosening you so you don't get hurt when we finally get to fucking you." You stand up and let Dean lay on your bed and you position yourself how they said. As you hear Sam opening multiple packages Dean licks you from your pussy entrance to clit and you gasp loud. You hear Dean chuckle. Then all of a sudden you feel something cold on your ass and you tense up a little bit and you hear Sam say, "You need to relax Y/N or this isn't gonna work." At that Dean starts going to town eating you out  and you start moaning loud and feel Dean ease a single finger into you and Sam mimics the gesture  and you gasp loud at the slight intrusion. Dean keeps eating you out and adds a second finger slowing thrusting them in and out as Sam does the same with his one. You are moaning loud and gasp, "More Sam please. I need to feel more." You feel Sam start to ease a second finger in and you whimper softly. They both stop and Dean asks, "Y/N are you ok?" You whine loud "Yes I'm ok please don't stop it feels so good please," you beg. They both start up again Dean finger fucking you and eating you out and Sam fingering your ass adding a third finger. You turned into a moaning mess not even caring how loud you were getting. You feel Sam pull his fingers out of you and you feel something blunt pressed against your ass and you moan loud as he pushed one of the anal plugs into you to stretch you even more. Your head drops and you gasp for breath as Dean keeps fingering you and sucking on your clit. You scream loud as you cum all over Dean's face. He keeps licking you as you squirm and whine from being very sensitive. He stops sucking and licking but keeps fingering you and you feel Sam pulling and pushing the plug you have in you. He eases it out and starts to push the next size up into you and you groan softly. He leaves it in for a little as his hands massage your ass cheeks and roam up your hips and lower back. Dean flicks the tip of his tongue over your clit and your body jerks and they both chuckle. Sam clears his throat, "Not that the view back here isn't the greatest thing ever," he says and slaps your ass causing you to moan and blush, "but I'd like to have a taste of what Dean just had." You sit up slowly and shift feeling a little awkward with the plug in you ass as Dean and Sam switch places. Sam positioned you and goes to town on eating you out and you fall forward resting on your elbows. You hear Dean whistle, " I understand what you're talking about Sammy this view is amazing." You blush bright red and moan as Sam keeps eating you out and starts to finger you as Dean starts thrusting the plug in and out. "Sammy i think she is ready for the next one." Dean says to Sam and Sam raises a thumbs up to give him the go ahead. Sam smacks your ass again a bit harder this time and you moan loud and thrust your ass back against his hand and he squeezes your ass. Dean pulls the plug out and you groan loud. You feel the next plug pressed against your entrance but he pauses, "This one is quite a bit bigger than the one before Y/N so I'm going to go easy with it ok?" You nod your head as you feel him push it slowly into you. You moan loud and at that moment Sam sucked your clit into his mouth and curled his fingers deep inside you. You shriek loud and your hips jerk back and the plug Dean was pushing into popped all the way in. Dean's eyes popped open wide you moaned loud and you squirted all over Sam. Which made Dean's eyes go even bigger and Sam pulled away surprised. You flop over onto the bed body slightly twitching from the stimulation. Sam and Dean look at each other wide eyed and then look at you. Dean recovers first, "Y/N have you ever done that before?" You look up at him confused, "Done what? I have no idea what your talking about." You close your eyes and try to catch your breath. When you open your eyes you see a big wet spot on your bed and Sam and Dean staring at you. You start to feel self conscious ,"What are you guys staring at?" They both shake their head and say "You just squirted all over Sam's face."  You gasp and cover your face. "I'm so embarrassed I'm sorry and I made a big mess", and you start to tear up thinking you did something wrong. Dean pulls you into a hug, "Sweetheart no you don't have to be sorry about anything. What you did was perfectly fine you are ok it was actually just a surprise a good one at that." You feel Sam rubbing his hand up and down your back reassuringly. You sit back on the bed and moan softly and blush as the plug pushes deeper into you.  Dean chuckles, " You ready to continue or do you want to stop?" You blush hard and nod your head "I want to continue." Sam pipes up," There is two things that need to be situated before we go any further. One do you have condoms and two who goes where?" You bite your lip, "I'm on birth control so i don't need condoms but if y'all want some I believe there are some in the box. Also I ummmm I don't know I guess you guys pick? i don't know." You laugh nervously.Dean and Sam both look at you "If you are fine without using condoms that's fine with us right Dean?" Dean nods his head and turns to Sam. Sam and Dean look at each other and just end up doing rock paper scissors. Dean wins like usual and lays on the bed avoiding the wet spot and pulls you onto his lap. Sam gets behind you and grasp the base of the plug and pulls it out slowly and you moan softly.Once it's out Dean lines up and thrust into you slowly. Pushing in inch by inch until he is fully sheathed in you. You gasp loud and fall forward and grip the bed sheets. You hear Sam stroking his cock as he coats it in lube. Dean stops his shallow thrust and Sam lines himself up with your ass and thrust into you shallowly pushing just the tip in. Dean starts to rub your clit as Sam eases his way into you. You feel Sam grip your ass cheeks and squeeze. He slaps your ass hard and you moan loud and thrust back a little as Dean continues to rub small circles on your clit. When you thrust back it pushed Sams cock deeper into you and you and him both groan loud. You feel Dean straining to not thrust into you as he feels you getting wetter and tighter as Sam pushes in deeper and deeper.  Sam smack your ass harder and Dean rubs harder and you scream loud and jerk your hips back again fully pushing Sam all the way in. You scream loud and cum on Dean's cock. They both curse as your body squeezes them. After a second you feel them both starting to thrust in and out of you. Getting into rhythm of one pushes in as the other pulls out. It's not long before you are a moaning mess and both of them are thrusting into you at a fast and rough pace and by god do you love it. The feeling of being so full by both the brothers long thick cocks. The mental image of what you must look like being fucked by them both cause you to cum again. You are screaming and moan unable to even form coherent words at all. they keep fucking into you harder and faster. It isn't long before Dean cums with a groan fucking into you shallow quick thrust. Sam just keeps pounding into you as Dean pulls out. When he does he inches his way up the bed and sits up against the head board and watches his brother fuck into you hard and fast. Sam grabs your hair and pulls and you moan loud as he fucks you harder than you have ever been fucked before. He pulls you up by your hair and fuck up into you more allowing Dean to see him fuck into you. Dean groans loud seeing his baby brother fucking into you giving him a show as he lounges against the head board. You scream loud," Fuck me Sam please fuck me harder." He lets go and you fall back onto the bed and he grabs your hips and fucks into harder than before. His hand reaches around to play with your nipples and you moan louder as his hand travels down your scar covered abdomen to your clit. He starts playing with your clit and Dean lays down on the bed with his mouth level with your breast and he starts sucking on one of your nipples as one hand tweaks and pulls the other and his other hand goes to finger your pussy. He sinks three fingers into your dripping pussy feeling his cum dripping out of you. You scream loud, "Fuck! Fuck yes please more. More please please!" Something snaps inside your mind and you shout, "Fuck me please. Daddy!!!! Please fuck me harder!" You all freeze. Sam and Dean surprised and you turning a very unflattering shade of red. Dean sits up and looks at you and Sam stays where he is balls deep in your ass. He looks down at you, "What did you just say?" You bite your lip hard nervous about how well this is gonna go. Not even sure where that came from. In a small voice you say," I said daddy please fuck me harder." They both look at you "That's what i thought...." He leans forward over you and purrs in your ear, "So you want daddy to fuck you huh? Have you been a good girl to get what you want from daddy?" You moan loud and nod your head, "yes daddy I've been a good girl please fuck me." You look up at Dean and blush redder when you see him staring at you with his mouth wide open. Sam laughs, "I don't think you've been a good enough girl for me to fuck you like you want." He thrusts into you shallowly not at all like you want and you whine. He tuts at you "Good girls don't whine like that baby girl. We better put better use to that pretty little mouth of yours. Don't you think Dean?" Dean snaps out of it at hearing his name and nods his head yes catching onto the idea Sam has. He kneels in front of you his cock hard again centimeters from your mouth. You get the hint and open his mouth and start to suck his cock. He groans loud and Sam starts fucking you hard just like you wanted. You moan loud around Dean's cock as Sam pushes into you Dean's cock goes deeper into your mouth. Soon you are deep throating him as Sam fucks your ass harder and harder. Dean cums fast from you sucking more, apparently you are very god, and not long after Sam cums deep in your ass causing you to squirt again. He pulls out and so does Dean. You flop over on the bed spent and tired but very happy. Dean's breathing heavy and asks, "Have you ever sucked cock like that before because my god Y/N that was amazing." You giggle from where you lay flopped over on the bed, " Actually I've never done it at all before." Dean looks like he has died and gone to heaven and Sam is laying next to you tired. "You do know Y/N we need to talk about this daddy thing you brought up during that. You know that right? But for now we rest." You nod your head and you feel one of them pick you up and carry you out of your room leaving the mess behind to be cleaned up later. You feel yourself being put down onto a different bed and you feel them both get in on either side of you to snuggle in close. Your tired mind has like a split second to register that fact that you are surprised that you all fit on one bed. Then you fall into a rest full sleep your body happily sore all over.


	8. the morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the uber long wait...not like many are actually waiting for an update lol but i just started a new job and i have a 1 year old son who takes up most of my days also sorry this chapter is alittle short kinda buzzed while writing and very much distracted

You wake up the next morning rolling over sore as can be and notice you are all alone in you bed. You sit up slowly testing how truly sore you are. Your body aches but you had worse from hunts with the boys.You climb outta bed and stretch hearing many joints creaking and cracking. You grab a towel to head for the shower as you smell of sex and sweat form the night before. you quickly shower and wrap yourself in a towel and head back to your room. you contemplate going for your morning jog but decide not to because of how sore you are right now. as you get dressed you just toss on a simple sports bra pink thong and some stretch shorts you notice in your mirror all the little marks and bruises from you late night session with the boys. you smile like a fool as you leave your room in a dire need for coffee. as you stroll down the hall towards the kitchen you hear the guys talking. you stop outside the doorway where they can't see you. you hear Dean say, " I don't know man maybe last night was a mistake?" your ears start buzzing so you miss Sam's response. the need to leave over comes the need for coffee and you walk back to your room. you strip out of your shorts and toss on a pair of jeans put on a real bra and a tank top and a flannel. you stuff some clothes into a bag and grab your keys planning on just leaving for a few days to let what happened last night pass and act like nothing happened. but in reality you just want to sit there and cry. you throw on your boot and grab your bag and walk out of the bunker not even making a singe noise. you toss your bag into the back of you dodge and climb into the drive seat starting it and just listening to the engine rumble for a minute before you pull off heading in a random direction looking for any cheap motel and bar you can find. you drive for what seems like hours until its nearly night fall again and pull into the first motel you see booking a room for the week. back at the bunker Sam and Dean notice you haven't left your room since taking a shower this morning. they go to check on you to make sure you are ok and to talk to you about last night. they knock on your door and get no response. Sam opens the door and notices you aren't there and that you bag is gone. he turns to Dean with a panicked look on his face as he tells Dean that you are gone. as they are panicking at the bunker you are sitting in some dank dark bar drinking cheap bourbon and ignoring every guy that walks up to you. you feel you phone buzzing in your pocket and ignore it not really caring who it is. it keeps buzzing for atleast another 10 minutes before you decide to just turn the damn thing off. as you are about to power it down you see Dean's face pop up on your screen. you being slightly, well more than slightly drunk, answer it and then hang up before he can say anything and then power your phone off. you laugh to yourself thinking ha i showed him. you keep drinking for another hour then walk back to your motel room which is thankfully next door.  you are stumbling through the parking lot to your room. once you get there you fumble with your keys for atleast a minute before you manage to slide it into the lock. once in your room you close the door and lock it behind you and immediately start to strip and flop onto the bed. you dig around in you bag thankful that you packed your vibrators because by the gods do you get horny when you get drunk. you slide the bigger one inside you and you turn it on low. then you turn on the smaller one and start rubbing your clit thinking about the night before how Sam and Dean filled you over and over again driving you higher and higher. you turn the smaller vibrator up higher and rub harder moaning. you turn the bigger one up a little as you are rubbing your clit you start to thrust the bigger one in and out of your aching pussy wishing it was the boys playing with you instead your own hands. you moan loud as you push the smaller one against your clit and leave it there buzzing as you fuck yourself hard with the other vibrator moaning Sam and Dean's names. your body arching up and you cum hard but you keep going wanting more. turning both vibrators up to the highest setting fucking yourself hard and rubbing your clit more until your entire body spasms are you scream your next climax and squirt all over the bed. you are gasping for breath as you turn them off not even bothering to take the bigger one out as you let the smaller one fall onto the bed. you fall asleep just like that too tired and drunk to care how you look. apparently Sam and Dean managed to track you down after panicking and freaking out all day and night. the next morning you wake up rolling over pulling the blanket over yourself to go back to sleep and you hear someone clear their throat from over by the room door. you look up slowly hung over and scared. once you notice its the boys you grumble something about them going and fucking themselves and to get out of your room. they go to argue with you until you pull your gun out from under your pillow and point it at them, "get out or get shot your choice. it is way too early and i am way too hung over and nowhere near drunk enough for your talk about how the other night was a mistake and how it shouldn't have happened blah blah blah. so get out and go back to the bunker." you hear them both sigh and Dean tells you that they are in room 13. you ignore them as they leave the room and you go back to sleep knowing this won't be the last of them bothering you. but since they found you you plan on packing up and changing motels hoping to avoid that conversation as long as possible. but after you sleep some more.


End file.
